


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Panic Attacks, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny & Everyone, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Everyone
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**8:35 AM**

"Hyung,how long have you been up?"

Johnny stopped drying his hair and looked over Taeyong,the leader wearing a concerned expression.The older of the two looked around for a couple seconds before answering."About an hour I think."Johnny finally replied."Why?Did I wake you up?"


End file.
